We are continuing to analyze cell surface markers of lymphocytes from nodes, spleens, and other involved tissue of patients with Hodgkin's disease, non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, hairy cell leukemia, or atypical lymphoreticular proliferations. In patients with Hodgkin's disease, uninvolved lymphoid tissues obtained at laparotomy will also be studied. Peripheral blood analyses for B and T cell distribution, both pre- and post-therapy will be obtained from patients with Hodgkin's disease and non-Hodgkin's lymphoma. In cases of lymphocytosis of undetermined etiology, serial peripheral blood lymphocytosis analyses will be performed to characterize cell sufrace markers. In addition to characterizing B and T lymphocytes by EAC and E rosettes and surface Ig, studies of Fc receptor activity (by binding of aggregated IgG) and assessmnt of "L" cells will be determined to characterize either a separate population of lymphoid cells (not B or T type) or a subpopulation of B cells with a labile 7S receptor but without definable surface immunoglobulin.